Revenge is Sweeter Than you Ever Were
by ten81CSI
Summary: Teagan Ross is kidnapped from her grandparents' home. Kylie Ross isn't about to let the kidnapper get away, so she calls in a favor from some old friends. A story of how a Mother will do anything for her child. Kydam Adam/OC. Criminal Minds Crossover
1. Prologue

A/N:_ This is a prologue to a much anticipated fanfic i've been working on. It involves my OC, Kylie Flack, and is set six years after Kydam. It doesn't really have anything to do with my other Adam/OC stories other than that it's Kylie and Adam together. _

**Dislciamer:**_ I wish I owned them...

* * *

_

"Momma?" Teagan Ross whispered. She was scared to speak any louder. It was dark and cold, she couldn't tell where she was, but she remembered a bad guy taking her from Gammy and Gampa's while she was sleeping. She tried to scream for Gampa's help, but the man covered her mouth before she could.

"Shhh," the man said. He was wearing all black, she noticed, and his voice was scary. He put his finger to his mouth, and she knew that meant to be quiet. Momma and Daddy had done it thousands of times when they were talking to Uncle Mac on the phone.

"I want my Momma," Teagan cried. Her throat hurt from crying earlier, and she had no idea what was going to happen to her.

"Momma's busy," the Man, whispered in her ear, he stroked her hair, which caused her to cry more. Only Daddy was allowed to brush her hair.

"My Mommy's going to find you!" Teagan cried. "She's a good guy, and you're bad. Uncle Mac is probably usin' his super kit to track you."

"I don't think so Teagan Rene, I'm the only one who knows or cares that you are missing."

"Daddy!" Teagan cried. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"Mommy and daddy are busy."

"Please," Teagan cried when the Man tied her hands behind her back.

"Shhh," he whispered taping her mouth shut. "Now, sit very still so I can take a picture for your Mommy and Daddy."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 1: Drew's Ball Game

**Disclaimer + A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone for adding this story to their alerts! I'm hoping more will, and I'll get some reviews now that this is the first official chapter. So, enjoy!__** I do not own Don Flack, Adam Ross, or Danny Lucy and Lindsay Messer.** They belong to CBS. I think they're the only ones I used this chapter. Thanks to **Nik Nak17** for giving me **Niki Foxx** to use at my own leeway. Check out her awesome Kydam-ish story **"To Get The Girl"** It's pretty awesome but she needs some reviews to keep her motivated since I'm the only one who seems to just LOVE the plot, and quite frankly I'd like to read more. Andrew Foxx is her son, and so is Don Don, and I own **Kylie**, Teagan, and Kieran Ross. Gampa and Gamma Flack I created for none other reason then I needed Grandparent Flacks. _

* * *

Kylie Ross sat on the third row of the bleachers with Lindsay Monroe and her husband of five years on either side of her. Her now medium length, layered dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She wore a navy blue sweatshirt that read NYPD across it, and silver basketball shorts, which were really her husband's. She had knee-high navy blue softball socks on and adidas sandals were strapped to her feet. Set snuggly on her eyes were a pair of aviator sunglasses. The kind the cops on Chips wore, Kylie explained to her husband when she first bought them. If Adam Ross didn't know her, and knew she was 35 years old, he would have guessed she was one of the baseball players' girlfriends, come to cheer her man of the week on. She was tiny, and she hadn't changed much in the six years he knew her, even after having two children.

Don Flack stood on the first base line, while Danny Messer was at the third base line, giving a batter a sign. Flack's 16 year-old stepson, Andrew Foxx, tapped his bat against the toes of his spike, and then stepped into the batters box. Danny had given the sign for the kid on second to steal, which meant Andrew was taking a strike, and Andrew was fine with that. The count was 0-0 and everyone was confident he wouldn't be striking out. He was a hell of a hitter, Danny knew, and he could nail that ball to left field if he wanted, even though he was a lefty, like Don, his mother, and even Kylie.

Andrew took the first pitch, and silently cursed when the runner had been tug out during a run-down. Danny sighed and told Andrew to hit away, which he pleasantly agreed to.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

"Come on, Drew!" Kylie cheered. Adam had his hand on Kylie's lap, his other holding their four-year-old daughter, Teagan, while Niki Flack held onto her and Flack's newborn boy. Donald the third. Kylie had rolled her eyes when Don told her there would be a third Don Flack.

_"God damn it, another a-hole into the group." She kidded, hugging her brother. "Donnie's getting real old, real fast. I swear if 18 years from now I get a call saying there's a Don the Fourth I'll scream." _

_ "Thanks. Love you too." Flack said, squeezing her sister tightly._

It was easy coming up with a nickname for the third Donald Flack. Kylie's two-year-old son, Kieran, had called him Don Don, and it stuck.

Suddenly Andrew hit the ball, and it easily landed over the fence. It was this kid's fourth out of the park home run of the season, and there had only been seven games.

"Yeah Drewbie!" Kylie cheered, standing up.

"That's my baby." Niki smirked, standing up to do a dance.

Danny jumped about forty feet in the air when he heard the crack of the bat. He knew, by looking at the barrel of the bat the ball had gone over the fence. "Good job, Drewbie," Danny cheered, smacking his helmet as he rounded third. And when he hit home plate his teammates threw him up in the air.

This kid had talent, and Danny wasn't the only one who knew it. Danny was ecstatic when Flack said no one would coach Andrew's team, so he decided to take it head on, but Flack wasn't good at baseball as a kid, so he needed help.

Andrew let out a loud groan and said that newbie coaches couldn't cut it in the Babe Ruth league, but Don had failed to mention he had a best friend who was a hell of a ball player. Flack picked up easily on the drills and plays to help make the boys better players, and so far he and Danny led the boys seven and oh.

"That's my sexy man out there jumping around with his glasses about to fall off," Lindsay said in Niki's ear.

"Yeah, he's got a nice butt," Kylie said, pretending to check Danny out.

"I know. You should see it bare." Lindsay giggled.

"Hey, husband right here," Adam said, pointing his index finger at himself.

"Oh like you don't wish you could see _my_ butt, Adam," Niki giggled.

"Wishing and wondering, different things," Adam chuckled.

"How?" Kylie asked, staring curiously at her husband.

"One will get me in trouble with my wife, the other wont."

"Good answer." She giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Ma!" Kieran screeched. He and Grandpa Flack were about twenty feet away from the bleachers, when Matthew started calling for his Mommy. He had a sippy in one hand and a soft pretzel in the other, as he moved his legs as fast as they could to reach Kylie.

"Ma, pretzel?" Kieran asked Kylie, holding out his pretzel for Kylie. She took it, and then picked up her son and set him on her lap.

"Drewbie just hit the ball, K. You missed it," Kylie said, ripping a piece of the pretzel off and handing it to her son.

Grandpa Flack was still walking towards the bleachers carrying a cardboard tray filled with food and drinks for the gang.

"Adam, go help him" Kylie ordered Adam.

"Sure thing, babe," Adam sighed, setting Teagan on Kylie's free lap.

"Momma, can I have a pretzel too?" Teagan asked her mom.

"Grandpa is bringing you one right now. Can you wait a few seconds?" Teagan nodded her head, and then scooted off of Kylie's lap. "Where yah goin?"

"To get Daddy," Teagan replied as she hurried off the bleachers and tugged on Adam's pants leg while he took the tray from Donald Flack Sr.

Kylie had been shocked when Teagan turned out a spitting image of Adam. She had the same shade of brown-red hair, and even the same shade of blue eyes. Kylie's eyes were a bit grayer. Teagan even had freckles around her nose, like Adam had when he was a kid. The only thing Teagan received from her mother was her attitude, and of course, the ugly Flack nose Kylie managed not to receive, but only pass down to her daughter.

Kieran, however, had the same dark hair Kylie had, but with Adam's wavy locks. Kylie had insisted on naming him Kieran for "little dark haired boy" in Irish. His eyes turned out a shade of green, which neither of them could pinpoint where he'd gotten them, and he had Adam's nose, but Kylie's crooked toes.

Adam swooped Teagan up in his free arm, and carried her back to Kylie while Grandpa Flack slowly sat on the first row of the bleachers. "Andrew hit?" He asked, turning to face Kylie.

"Homer." Kylie smiled.

"Pa!" Kieran smiled, sticking his arms out. "Pa, ice."

"I don't have any ice cream," Flack said to his grandson. "Daddy's got it."

"Da, ice." Kieran said, turning around and crawling into Adam's lap.

"Hang on, let me get Aunt Niki her hotdog first," Adam said, handing a hot dog and soda to Niki. He sat the box down next to his feet and pulled out a cotton candy Italian ice for his son.

"Ice!" Kieran cheered, clapping his hands together.

"Gampa Flackie?" Teagan called from Kylie's lap. "Can I stay with you and Gammy tonight?"

"Sure sugar," Flack smiled, as he turned back to the game. He knew how irritated everyone else sitting on the bleachers had to be with his family. They wouldn't shut the hell up, and when they had, they were jumping from row to row, or throwing rocks at each other.

Teagan moved from Kylie to Niki and smiled at her aunt.

"Hey girly," Niki smiled, handing Teagan a pretzel. "How was your first day of preschool?"

"Momma left me all alone," Teagan complained, kissing Niki's cheek. "I made a puppet though!"

"What kind of puppet?"

"Oscar," Teagan smiled. She then tilted her head, which made her giggle every time Oscar did it, and then she yipped like Oscar did. When Niki smiled Teagan started giggling and then sat down, still in a fit of laughter.

"You're silly, Teagan," Niki said, tickling her.

"I know," Teagan smiled. "Daddy tells me all the time, right, Daddy?"

"Daddy's silly too." Kylie said when she realized Adam was talking to a man she didn't know.

"He's Goofy." Teagan smiled. "And Uncle Donnie is Donald Ducky." She giggled. "Quack, quack."

"Who was that?" Kylie asked when Adam sat down beside her.

"Some guy asking for directions," he explained, taking Kaiden and setting him on his lap.

"Teagan wants to spend the night at my parents'," Kylie smiled, kissing his ear.

"Mmm," Adam smirked. "And we already know Kieran can sleep through anything. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Oh yeah," Kylie smirked. Lindsay stood up and stretched. "Where's Lucy at?"

"Danny's mom's for the weekend," Lindsay said.

"Oh la la. Looks like you guys are going to be making a Danny junior. It's about time. Lucy's how old? Seven, right?"

"Six. God, we haven't had sex in about a month."

"Been there, hated that," Kylie smirked. "Trust me, if you guys ever need us to take Lucy for a night, feel free to ask."

"Same here, Lucy loves playing house with Teagan," Lindsay smiled. "And Danny loves playing cars with Kieran."

"I swear, he and Adam are both big kids."

"Agreed."

"Momma," Teagan said, tugging on Kylie's sleeve. "Momma, can I have a drink?"

"Sure baby. Do you want water or juice?"

"Why can't I have what Daddy drinks? The brown stuff."

"Because it will make you crazy like Daddy, and you're already as silly as we can handle."

"I wanna be crazier like Daddy."

"Trust me one of you three running around like a maniac is enough baby," Kylie said tickling Teagan's armpits.

"Momma!" Teagan shrieked in a fit of laughter, forgetting why she was mad with her mother.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

"Babe the game's over," Adam said, jumping off the bleachers with Kieran in hand.

"Honey," Kylie replied, stepping off the bleachers, hand in hand with Teagan. "Don't jump with the baby like that, please."

"Lighten up, mom," Adam smirked, setting Kieran on his shoulders.

"Hey, I've been doing the job of two for four and a half years. Cut me some slack."

"Hey Shorty," Danny smirked when Kylie and Adam approached the dugout.

"Baldy," Kylie smirked giving him a hug.

"Ouch, that hurt me," Danny replied after being called a baldy.

"You'll get over it tonight when your Montana is ridin' you like a-"

"Okay. Let's not give these boys any ideas," Flack cut in.

"I'm sorry I can't help my mouth sometimes," Kylie said with a straight face. "It's your slutty wife."

"I'm your brother, Kales. You gotta talk like that in front of me?"

"Hey you like sex which means I probably do just as much as you. We're related remember?"

"That rhymed babe. Do, you," Adam said, picking up Teagan who had been clinging onto his leg.

"Too much Mother Goose nursery rhymes?" Flack remarked.

"Wait till Don Don is old enough to listen to you read," Kylie chuckled. "You'll be the next Dr. Suess."

"At least I wont be a Mary Poppins."

"Mary Poppins was the shit. She flew with an umbrella," Kylie said, flicking her brother's nose.

"Kids," Flack Sr. chimed in, "Stop fighting. Now, Donnie, Mommy and me are taking Teagan and Kaiden for the night. Would you like me to take Don Don too?"

"Sure," Niki smiled. "Drew is spendin the night over his friend's."

"We're _all _getting laid tonight," Kylie said with a smile.

"Kales, do you really gotta?" Flack said with a disgusted look.

"Yes. I do," she said with a childish grin. "Now, Daddy, would you like us to drop Teagan off later or do you want to come back to the house with us?"

"I'll take her now, you can drop her clothes off whenever," Flack replied. "Come here cupcake." Teagan jumped from Adam's arms and hurried over to her grandfather.

"Bye Momma! Bye Daddy."

"Bye sugar," Adam said blowing her a kiss.

"Bye baby," Kylie said.

"Love you!" Teagan smiled. "Gampa Flackie, can we go to the zoo tomorrow?"

"We sure can."

"I'll drop by in an hour with Kieran and their clothes, Daddy. Love you." Kylie kissed her dad on the cheek and her daughter on the forehead before leaving the baseball fields.

"Da, Oscar?" Kieran replied when they got in the car to go home to their house in the Suburbs.

"Yeah we're going home to see Oscar and Tigger, and then we're going to see Gammy and Gampa Flackie."

"YAY!" Kieran said clapping his hands enthusiastically.

**_~Kydam~Kydam~Kydam~_**

Adam was quick to strip Kylie's clothes off when they entered their two-story home, with no kids on their property.

"Adam," Kylie said, as they stumbled into the living room, Kylie clad in her bra, socks, and panties, while Adam was fully dressed.

"Kales," he replied, biting her lip. He pushed her into the end of the couch, causing her to land on it with a giggle. "Come on. We can be as loud as we want. Anywhere we want."

"No," she said, pushing him off her. "Adam I wanna tell you something."

"What?" He grumbled, pulling his shirt off.

She looked into his eyes, and saw the need he was feeling. It'd been exactly seven weeks since the last time they had sex. But it didn't count. It had been a quickie; she'd done it to shut him up. She did it because she felt bad for him, not because she wanted it. They hadn't actually made love in months. Nine, Adam had counted.

He knew she was too busy, what with the kids, and her job. He knew when her head finally hit the pillow, all she could do was sleep. She didn't have the energy to give him what he wanted.

But now she saw how much he desperately needed her. Not just to make love. He needed to know that she still loved him, still wanted him, still needed him, and she couldn't say what she really wanted to tell him. Not until after she gave him what he needed from her.

"I love you," she told him. She slipped her bra straps off, and let Adam undo the clasp.

"I love you too," he told her. "I love you so much, Kylie. I do."

"I know," She assured him. "I'm sorry I haven't been showing it," she said. "I've been so tired."

"I know. Baby, you don't have to explain anything to me," he said, trailing kisses along her stomach. "God, you're so fucking beautiful," he kissed her belly button and then her hips. "I miss you."

"Shut up and take your clothes off," Kylie said, running her nails through Adam's hair. They had just one night to make up for the nine months of neglect, and they weren't going to waste a minute.

**

* * *

So whatchya say??? Review worth material?? :^D**


	3. Chapter 2: The Note

**Disclaimer**: If they were all mine, they wouldn't be wearing clothes on the show.

**A/N:** Sorry that I didn't update this when I wanted. My enthusiasm ran out a bit with the lack of reviews. I think I'm going to wrap it up soon...

* * *

Darlene Flack knew something was wrong when she woke up at four in the morning. Something was off, but she didn't know what it was. She turned on her opposite side where Kieran slept silently with his thumb in his mouth, in the middle of her and her husband. She slowly climbed out of bed, and put her slippers on. She walked to the edge of the bed, where Donnie the third was sleeping, and she checked to make sure he was still breathing. Then she headed towards Kylie's old room where Teagan wanted to sleep. She loved sleeping on her own like a big girl.

Mrs. Flack opened Kylie's door, and walked towards the bed. She sat down and pulled the covers back, and she let out a gasp. Teagan wasn't there, it was just a pillow. "Teagan?" Mrs. Flack whispered, standing up, and walking towards the closet. She pushed back the doors, and only found Kylie's old stuffed dog, Bingo.

"Teagan, where are you?" she asked, walking into the hallway. She headed towards Brent and Don's room, but Teagan wasn't there. She checked Jason's room, and Ryan's, all of the closets, but she couldn't find her.

She decided headed back to Kylie's bedroom thinking she missed something, and turned on the light. On the dresser was a piece of paper, so he unfolded it and read the words written in black ink:

Teagan will pay for what she did. Kylie Flack: Don't involve your police friends, or she'll lose an arm. I'll call you at eight a.m. and we will chat then.

Darlene Flack let out another gasp, and hurried to her bedroom. "Puck," Mrs. Flack whispered. She shook him, and called his name again. "Donald wake up, Teagan's missing!"

"She's probably in the kitchen," Flack Sr. said, sitting up.

"She's not, Puck," Mrs. Flack cried. "Look, Donnie, look at the note that was left in her room. Puck, someone took her!"

"Stay right here with the kids. I'm going to call Kylie, don't you leave this room, okay?" Darlene nodded her head, and sat on the bed. Flack opened his nightstand drawer and pulled a gun out.

"Donnie," Darlene scolded.

"He might be here," Flack Sr. whispered.

"He's not, I've been through the whole house. Donnie someone took Teagan!" Mrs. Flack fell back on the bed and began to cry.

"We'll get her back. He left a note, he wants something, and he's not going to hurt her if he doesn't have it." Flack Sr. kissed her forehead. "She's going to come home, don't you worry about that. Stay here, I'll be right back."

Flack headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the house phone. He picked it up and called Kylie's cell phone, knowing they wouldn't answer the house phone in the middle of the night.

* * *

**~Revenge Is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~**

Kylie's neck hurt like a bitch, sleeping on the couch with Adam taking up most of the room always did that to her. She had woken up around three when she had a nightmare. She couldn't take her meds anymore because she was pregnant, and she was scared to go back to sleep. Her phone rang and she let out a sigh. Mac seemed to know when she couldn't sleep and always called her in the middle of the night with a case. She reached on the floor and grabbed the shorts she wore yesterday. She grabbed her phone in the pocket and set it to her ear.

"Ross," she whispered.

"Kales, it's Dad."

"Hey, are the kids alright?" she asked, tapping Adam to move him. She stood up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Baby, I think you and Adam should come over, okay?"

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Is it Teagan or Kieran?" She was already in the kitchen putting her shoes on, and her father still hadn't told her. "Dad who is it?"

"It's Teagan, Kales."

"We'll be right there." She hung up the phone, and walked back to Adam. "Wake up, something's wrong with Teagan."

"I'm sure she's fine," Adam mumbled.

"No she's not, Adam _wake_ up."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but Dad wouldn't call if she was just sick. Mom would, but dad wouldn't."

"Alright," Adam said, pulling his boxers on. He grabbed his jeans and put on his shirt. "I'll go start the car, okay?" She nodded her head, and sat down at the kitchen table. A few minutes later Adam told her the car was ready, offered to drive, and helped Kylie get into the car.

"She's going to be okay," he told her, setting a supporting hand on her thigh as he drove to Queens.

"Something bad happened, Adam," she whispered.

"I know."

"When are bad things going to stop happening to us?" She asked, staring out of her window. Adam had almost died two months ago when a gang banger raided the crime scene and shot him in the stomach, Kylie was kidnapped last year when Mac asked her to go under cover to find a serial killer who had been raping teenagers, Kieran had needed open heart surgery when he was just two weeks old, Teagan had gotten a bad case of pneumonia when she was just two years old, and was admitted to the hospital for two weeks, and that was just the tip of the Ross family's iceberg. Things never ended for them.

* * *

**_~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~_**

"They said not to call the police, Kylie," Darlene cried. Kylie was holding the note in her right hand, and her cell phone in her right.

"I _am_ the police, mother," Kylie barked. "Someone stole a cop's daughter, and he doesn't think I'm going to find him and make him pay?"

"She has a point," Kylie's dad said, earning a smack in the face from his wife of 53 years.

"Donald," Darlene scolded.

"Well, Darlene," Flack Sr. shouted, standing up from the kitchen table, his fists clenched. "I'm not about to let something happen to my only granddaughter! We need to have people searching for her."

Kylie ignored her parents' bickering. She wasn't a child anymore. She had two children, and one on the way to prove that she wasn't a child. She was an adult with a little girl who needed her. She would do whatever it took to get her baby girl back. The fact that this person was warning her not to call the police back was ridiculous to her. Anyone who said those words had no clue what they were doing when it came to kidnappings. She knew this from her experience as a hostage negotiator years before she had met Adam. Years before she became a CSI. She dealt with these situations before, and she was going to get her daughter back. She dialed Mac's familiar number as Adam sat at the kitchen table with Kieran in his lap, trying not to take notice in the fact his grandparents were fighting.

"Taylor," Mac mumbled. Kylie didn't care that he was irritated he'd been woken. She didn't care if he was having sex with some 25-year-old blonde in a hot tub in Miami. She needed him here, and now. It didn't matter what the hell he was doing.

"Mac," Kylie breathed in relief at the sound of his voice. "Mac. I need you. I'm at my parents'. Someone. Someone took Teagan, Mac."

"What?" Mac asked, shaking his head. "Kylie, are you sure?"

"Mac, she's missing. And this asshole left a note." Mac could hear the stress in her voice. This wasn't a joke. Teagan was in danger.

"Call the Chief, I'll be right there," Mac informed her. "I'll call Stella, Danny and Hawkes."

Kylie nodded her head, and hung up her phone she turned towards her father. "Daddy, you call Donnie for me. I'm gonna call the chief." She began to dial the Chief's phone number, not as relieved as she'd been when Mac answered as she was when she heard the Chief's bitter voice on the opposite end.

"This better be good," Chief Sinclair barked into his cell phone.

"Chief, this is Kylie Ross. Detective Taylor told me to call you. My daughter's been kidnapped."

"Are you positive?" Kylie rolled her eyes. If she heard this question one more time she was going to kill someone. Of course, she was positive.

"Sir, he left a note, and we can't find her. We've only got 24 hours if he's…if he…is a sex offender. She's been missing since at least four."

"It's 5:00 now, Ross."

"I know she was at my parents they called me first, Adam and I just got here."

"Alright, I'll get a detective over there. Don't worry, Ross. We'll find her."

"Thank you sir." She hung up the phone and then she sat down besides Adam and buried her head in his shoulder so she could hide her tears. Adam brushed her hair back for her, and did his best to keep his tears from falling.

"You should call the BAU," Adam suggested, kissing the top of her head.

"They have to be invited," Kylie shook her head. "Sinclair will never go for that."

"Mac will. Kales call. You know we need them."

She knew Adam was right. She didn't know who she was messing with. It was better to get help from people that knew what they were doing. So she did what her husband was asking of her, something that she rarely did was listen to him, and she dialed the familiar number of Agent Jennifer Jareau.

* * *

**_~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~_**

J.J. was sitting at the roundtable, going through a case file when her phone began to ring. She sighed and picked it up. It was 5:30 in the morning, and she really didn't feel like dealing with a pissed off sheriff, or an upset mother. She just wanted to find the next case the team would be working on, and get them to their destination.

"Jareau," J.J. answered, setting her pen down, and putting her hand to her forehead.

"J.J., its Kylie," Kylie Ross said. J.J. noticed the fear in her voice. She had been crying, that was for sure.

"Hey, you're calling early," J.J. said, sitting up, and glancing at her watch.

"Yeah. Uhmm, I thought you and the team could help me out. Teagan went missing. I've got a note, so I know it's a kidnapping."

"Okay. Uhmm, how long has it been?"

"Anywhere from 1:00 this morning to 3:30. My dad put her to bed around midnight, and my mom checked on her at 4:00. She was gone. Someone took her right from their house. The note said not to involve police, but it didn't ask for a ransom. It says Teag will pay for what she did. I'm guessing she is me. They said they'll cut her arm off it we call the police,"

"Let me call the team in, okay? I'll call you back with an answer in a few minutes."

"Thank you J.J." J.J. hung up the phone, and left the roundtable. She walked into the bullpen, and stopped Hotch before he entered his office. Reid was sitting at his desk, and Garcia had come up to chat with Prentiss. Morgan and Rossi still weren't at work yet.

"Do you guys remember Kylie Flack and Adam Ross?" J.J. asked them.

"Yeah," Reid replied. "The pregnant girl from New York."

"She was a detective," Hotch noted. "I offered her a job."

"Yes," J.J. nodded her head. "We've kept in touch since then. She had a little girl. She's four now. She was kidnapped from her grandparents home…"

"We can't just go because she's a friend of yours, J.J.," Hotch cut J.J. off before she could ask to take the team out there.

"Hotch, she needs to have her girl back. You can't walk away. A little girl needs our help."

"This is personal."

"Personal or not, a four year old girl is being held hostage. Her only hope is this team."

"When we find out more, we'll decide."

"She was taken from her grandparents' home, Hotch. A place any parent should feel safe to leave their kids. Someone left a note saying not to go to the police, or they will cut her arm off. Someone cuts a child's arm off, it's going to get my blood boiling."

"Call Morgan and Rossi," Hotch replied, nodding his head. He knew J.J. was serious about this, and she wasn't going to stop bothering him until she got what she wanted.

"Thank you," J.J. smiled, heading for the conference room to get everything prepared for their journey to New York. J.J. was determined to get Teagan home to her parents. She knew that if Henry was taken, she'd want the best people possible for the job looking for her baby. That's all Kylie wanted. She wanted the best, and J.J. was going to make sure she got the best.

**_~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~Revenge is Sweet~

* * *

_**

**_Thanks for reading!! 3_**


	4. Chapter3: The Call

Derek Morgan opened the front door to the Flack's home, the rest of the team following. Sinclair, Mac, and Adam were sitting in the living room, Adam with two laptops on both sides of him, trying to set up a call tracing for when the kidnapper called. He glanced into the kitchen were Kylie was pacing, her two year old son on her hip. She was trying her best not to break. He could tell by the way she was biting her lip, and nervously stroking her son's hair that she was trying to keep herself distracted until they got a phone call. He knew that she was freaking out on the inside, even is she wasn't showing it. She knew how to control her emotions.

"Hi," Kylie sighed in relief when J.J. approached her, and wrapped her arms around Kieran and Kylie.

"You must be Kieran," J.J. smiled at Kylie's son.

"Yeah," Kieran smiled.

"Has he called yet?" J.J. asked Kylie.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "Adam is setting up a whatever or something to trace the call. Niki is upstairs getting something of Teagan's. We were thinking her dog, Blitz, could sniff a trail out possibly. We probably should have waited for you guys to get here, but I couldn't just sit around."

"It's fine," J.J. assured Kylie. "We were discussing this on the jet over. We think it's better if he doesn't know you've called us. So you're doing the right thing. We'll keep having patrol officers circling around, I am going to go on television posing as your advisor. You and Adam and Kieran should just say your looking for your daughter. We'll prep you when we call the news channels to come out, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, putting Kieran down. He had been trying to squirm from her grip, and was happy he finally succeeded. He wanted to play cars with his Daddy. But Daddy was ignoring him, he realized when he crawled beside Adam on the couch.

"We'll get her back," J.J. promised.

"I know we will," Kylie nodded her head. "It's not that, it's. I'm…there's other things right now that I just…this is really making me freak out, J.J.," Kylie sighed. "I'm such a horrible mother. I can't even protect my daughter from bad things." Kylie pressed her fingers to her eyes, attempting to stop the flood erupting from them.

"Hey," J.J. shook her head, giving Kylie a hug. "This is not your fault. This is some crazy's fault. Do not blame this on yourself. We're going to fix this. And we're going to start by going through every person you've arrested since the day you became a patrol officer at 18, all the way up until yesterday. We're going to figure out who took Teagan before they can hurt her.

"Hurt her?" Kylie asked, pulling away from J.J. "J.J., if I know my daughter she's screaming her head off right now. He's already hurt her. Maybe not physically. But she's hurt. How do I live with myself knowing this is my fault? Huh?"

"Relax. We need you here, not playing what ifs. Who would do this?"

"You think if I knew who did this I'd be sitting here? No, I'd already have put a bullet in him."

"I didn't hear that," J.J. shook her head.

Kylie's head turned as the phone began to ring, her heart pounding as it did so. This was it. She was about to talk to the person who took her baby girl away from her. "Whenever you're ready, babe," Adam said, his eyes glued to the laptop, a Bluetooth head set in his right ear, along with just about everyone else in the room.

Kylie nodded her head, and grabbed the phone from the kitchen table before walking into the living room. She let out a deep breath, before pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Well," a man snickered on the other line. "I figured you'd call your boss, but I wasn't expecting the BAU."

"You think I wouldn't call the best people out for my daughter?" Kylie asked. "You think that threat meant something? You and I both know you aren't going to hurt Teagan yet. Not until you get what you want."

"What I want?" The man yelled. "What I want is my life back, Kylie!"

"Alright," Kylie nodded her head. "And I want my daughter back. We both want something. Now let's figure out how we're going to work to get what we want."

"Oh, no," The man laughed. "You're going to figure that out all on your own."

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Zach."

"Okay, Zach," Kylie nodded her head. "Let me, let me figure out what I can do. But I'm going to need your help."

"You want my help?" He laughed. "I offered you my help 15 years ago. And look where it got us, Agent Flack. I can not believe you don't remember me. What about Anne? Do you remember Anne?"

"Why don't you jog my memory, Zach?"

"We'll talk in a few hours. Say good bye, Teagan."

Kylie let out a sigh of relief when she heard Teagan's cries on the other end of the line, before the phone cut off. At least she knew her daughter was still alive.


	5. The Zachs

A/N: Alright, another small one. The next one will be bigger. I think. It depends if you guys like what I'm writting. I mean you aren't telling me!!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_

* * *

"You want my help?" He laughed. "I offered you my help 15 years ago. And look where it got us, Agent Flack. I can not believe you don't remember me. What about Anne? Do you remember Anne?"_

_"Why don't you jog my memory, Zach?"_

_"We'll talk in a few hours. Say good bye, Teagan."_

* * *

"Garcia, go through all of Kylie's past cases and look for anyone named Zach or Anne, possibly involving a death," Hotch spoke, his Bluetooth in his ear. He turned towards Kylie, who had one arm crossed over her chest, as she bit the nails on her opposite hand.

"I don't remember any one named Zach," Kylie shook her head. She began pacing, trying to recall anyone. "Zach…There was a Zahki once," she stopped. "I mean, maybe he goes by Zach now. He killed his girlfriend. I stopped him before he killed himself. He tried jumping off the Brooklyn Bridge."

"Garcia," Hotch said, and then nodded his head. "Did you hear Kylie? Zahki."

"Lance?" Kylie said. "I'm pretty sure his name was Lance."

Hotch turned towards Kylie. "Garcia's got five Zach's including this one. Three of which are in jail."

"Who are the other two?" Kylie asked.

"Zach LaFalce, and Zach Michaels."

"LaFalce…" Kylie whispered. "I gave him a DUI when I was 18. Michaels…I don't remember him."

"Garcia says he was arrested for raping a Mary Ronaldson."

"He's definitely worth checking out," Kylie agreed. "If I recall he spit in my face."

"Derek, you and Prentiss take Kylie with you. Reid and I will stay here and begin to make a profile."

* * *

They had driven an hour away to interview Zach Michaels, and it had been a waste. While they were with him, the kidnapper had called Kylie on her cell phone and informed her that Michaels wasn't the guy she was looking for. She was wasting her time, and Teagan was going to pay. "How's it feel to have your child taken from you, Flack?" he had asked before hanging up the phone.

This unnerved Kylie. To know that he knew everything she was doing, but yet she knew nothing about the man who took her baby away from her. So, naturally she was pissed when she returned home and Hotch still wasn't sure who they could be looking for they didn't have enough.

"What did he say when he called you?" Reid asked, tucking his brown wavy hair behind both his ears, and looking Kylie in the eye. He could see the mixed emotions playing in them. Fear, stress, love, worry, anger, and desperation all mustered into two beautiful eyes that, if this were any other situation, he'd be lost in.

"I was wasting my time going to Michaels', He wasn't who I was looking for. Ugh… he said Teagan was going to pay, and he asked me what it was like to have my child taken from me."

"He could have lost a child maybe?" JJ suggested. "He's lost someone, we know this much."

"I don't know," Kylie growled, picking up her son who had just woken from his nap. Kieran pressed his head against Kylie's shoulder, and set his thumb in his mouth. "I can't remember anymore!" she yelled, trying her best to hold back the tears that were fighting so hard to escape her musty eyes.

She pressed a kiss to Kieran's head, and slowly rocked him back in forth, not caring that her mother was in the kitchen crying like a baby. That Lindsay had been a bitch and left her to pick Lucy up from Danny's grandparents. She didn't care that Niki was trying her best to hold in her anger with the fact she and her dog hadn't been much help.

Every time Adam tried to comfort her, she had backed away from him. When he offered to put Kieran down for his nap, she had snapped and told him she would do it. She had sat with him for almost an hour of his nap until JJ had come in and promised that no one would take him from her also.

The worst of this whole thing, was that she didn't care everyone in the room thought she was crazy. She wasn't crazy.

"Baby," Adam said, standing up, trying to calm Kylie down. "Let's talk in your parent's room?" he asked, managing to take Kieran from her, and set him on his own hip.

Kylie looked around the room and took a deep breath. Adam needed her right now, and she needed him. Even if she slightly blamed him. In reality it wasn't his fault.

"Fine," she whispered, nodding her head. She slowly made her way up the stairs, Adam following behind her, Kieran now playing with Flack.

Adam shut the door behind him, and watched as Kylie began to cry, unable to control her emotions anymore. "I need her!" she yelled, punching the wall repeatedly. She ignored the throbbing pain in her knuckles.

"This just needs to end!" she sobbed. She turned towards Adam. "I've been awake since 4:30 in the morning. It's 5 P.M. I haven't eaten in 24 hours. I can't keep my eyes open, but I can't sleep either. I am so hungry, but I can't eat. And on top of everything?" She shook her head. "I'm fucking pregnant!" She shouted, kicking the wall, leaving a hole.


	6. Chapter 5: The Ice Cream

A/N: Alright, I guess I should have said this was 2020 the future. That will make this chapter make sense now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, nor CSI:NY. I have borrowed Niki Foxx from Nik Nak17.

Enjoy. P.S. Italics is a flashback.

* * *

Adam watched helplessly as his wife broke down in front of him. He wasn't sure how to comfort her when he couldn't even manage to comfort himself. She was the one who handled stress the best.

When he had gone to the doctor years ago about high blood pressure, she was the one who had thrown away the pills he'd been subscribed, and began cooking healthier foods for the family. She had made him run, and when he got stressed she made him take deep breaths. She was his rock. Seeing her break, well it wasn't easy. It was far from it.

"We'll get through this," Adam whispered, kneeling beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and allowed her to fall in his lap, her tears soaking his jeans. "We're going to get Teagan back, and we're going to have a healthy kid and we're going to be okay. We're always okay."

"She's my daughter, Adam!" Kylie sobbed, sitting up. "She's my daughter and I can't even protect her."

"It was an accident. Accidents happen. We're gonna be fine, baby. We're always fine. We're always good. We've made it through so much. And Teagan will be okay. We'll figure out who did this. Right after you get some food in your mouth and a few hours rest. And when you wake up, we'll be ten steps closer to a murderer."

"I can't sleep," Kylie shook her head. "I've tried. I just want my baby."

Adam pulled Kylie from his lap, and set her head in his hands. "Deep breaths."

"Shut up," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Kylie," Adam sighed. "I'm being serious. You are the one trying to make a joke. Deep breaths work. How do you think I haven't flipped out yet?"

Kylie let out a sigh, but breathed in through her nose and exhaled. "Happy?" She asked.

"No," Adam chuckled. "But it's a start." He gave Kylie a kiss and then helped her stand up. "Let's get some food."

Kylie nodded her head, and wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. "What if we don't get her back?" She asked, Adam wiping her tears from her face.

"We're going to," he promised her. "We're going to get her back as soon as we know who took her."

"I've tried, Adam," Kylie sighed. "I don't remember this person. I don't know who it could be."

"Which is why the BAU is here. To help you figure out who it is. That's their job. And they are going to figure it out. Just give them time. We know he isn't a child molester. He doesn't want a ransom. He isn't going to hurt her until he knows that we know who he is."

"She's scared, and she's alone," Kylie told him. "And I can't help her."

"You may not be able to hold her, but you're helping her. We know this guy's name. We're going to find her, and before you know it she's going to be asking for ice cream and bed time stories like she always does."

"Oh ice cream!" Kylie shouted, hurrying towards their closet. "Adam! I know who it is!" She grabbed her gun from the safe she kept it in, and set it between the back of her jeans and her underwear before hurrying downstairs.

"What," Adam asked standing by himself as his wife hurried down the steps. She came to a halt in the living room. "June '98," she breathed, closing her eyes to remember exactly what had happened more than 20 years ago.

* * *

_Kylie had been more than frustrated with the situation. She was hot, sweaty, and her Kevlar vest was sticking to her shirt, which was rubbing against her stomach. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and let out a deep breath. She'd been there for three hours, and the weather was just getting hotter and more humid than the minute before. _

_ "Alright, Tommy," Kylie sighed. She didn't want to have to use the HRT, but there was no way she was going to get everyone out of the parlor safely without taking out the hostage taker. _

_ "Let me through!" A man screamed. Kylie turned around to face a young man screaming at an officer to let him pass the crime tape. "She's pregnant!"_

_ "Who?" Kylie asked approaching the man. _

_ "My fiancé! She's in there she's pregnant! She just told me last night! Please, you have to get her out of there!" Kylie nodded her head. _

_ "Okay. What's your name?"_

_ "Zach. Zach Brown. Her name's Anne. Please tell me she's going to be okay!"_

_ "Zach, I'm Agent Flack," Kylie smiled. "I'm gonna do what I can, okay?"_

_

* * *

_

Kylie could still remember how horrible she felt when that boy's fiancé rolled out on a stretcher, paramedics having no hope for her. She had felt responsible for the death of his girlfriend and his baby. And she realized now, that he was going to take her child from her the way he thought she took his.

"So you're saying he's at the place you got his girlfriend killed?" Chief Sinclair asked Kylie.

"I gotta go," Kylie said, hurrying out of the front door. She hurried towards her car. Before anyone realized what she was doing, she had already pulled out of the driveway.

"I'll follow her!" Niki offered, knowing that it would take everyone at least 15 minutes to figure out where the ice cream shop had been, and Niki knew that that was 15 more minutes Kylie had alone with this freak. She wasn't going to leave her friend alone. She was going to be there for Kylie.


	7. Chapter 6: Not your fault

**A/N: So this was a very small story, but that's okay! I've got more coming! I promise. Once I wrap up a few others, that is. Here's the last chapter!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Kylie and the Ross kids. Niki Foxx belogns to Nik Nak17, thanks for letting me use her, in like all of my stories now. And CBS owns the rest.**

* * *

"Zach!" Kylie shouted, as she walked into the old ice-cream parlor. She hadn't been expecting it to still be a running parlor, but she had been expecting for the back door to be bolted. The inside looked the same as it had 20 years ago, just a bit dusty. Her gun was drawn as she entered, but she still didn't know where Zach or her daughter was.

"Teagan?" Kylie called, leaning over the ice-cream bar. "Teagan!" she yelled a bit louder.

"Teagan?" a male voice mocked behind her. She whipped around, her gun pointing towards the man.

"Zach," Kylie said, glancing around the room. "Where's my daughter?".

Kylie glanced behind him, and watched as her daughter slowly crawled out from behind a booth. "Momma!" Her hands were tied behind her back, and tape covered her eyes.

"Hey baby," Kylie called. "I'm right here."

"I was gonna shoot her," Zach smirked. "But I figured I'd wait to do it in front of you." Kylie watched as he turned around to walk towards Teagan.

"You bastard, I'll shoot you if you take on step towards her."

"Momma," Teagan cried again. "Momma I'm scared."

"I know you are baby," Kylie called. "I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as I can."

Kylie scrunched her face in protest when she realized Zach was coming towards her. He kicked her gun from her hand and pushed her against the wall, causing Kylie to let out a yelp of pain as Zach pushed his elbow as hard as he could into her rib cage, and slammed her against the cold cement wall. She wasn't going to let him win. Not in front of her daughter.

"Momma?" Teagan cried. Kylie glanced at her daughter sitting in the corner of the broken down parlor, her hands tied behind her back, and tape over her eyes.

"I'm right here, baby," Kylie called, as she gasped for air. "You sit tight, okay?"

"Okay," Teagan cried.

Kylie gave Zach a grin. "You're stupid, you know?" she asked him.

"Why's that?" Zach smirked.

"You never mess with a Momma bear's cub," Kylie informed him. "Because now, when I put a bullet between your eyes I'm not gonna feel one ounce of remorse."

"You aren't going to kill me," he snickered. "Not until after I kill your cub."

"Don't test me," Kylie growled, bringing her knee to Zach's private area. Her gun had been knocked to the ground in their previous fight and it was just inches from her reach. She hurried towards it as Zach kneeled to the ground in pain. She pulled the safety latch off, and put it against his head, a smile coming to her face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't pull it," she whispered into his ear, pulling him up by his collar. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't, because I'm going to."

"Because you can't do it," Zach laughed, turning around and punching her in the shoulder, causing her to drop her gun. She turned around to face him, and brought her knuckles to his face, repeatedly punching him until he fell to the ground. "I'm not gonna kill you," she informed Zach. "I am gonna make sure you wish you were dead." She stood up, and grabbed her gun again, and pointed it at him. She shot him in the leg, and then stepped right where she had just shot. "How's it feel?" she growled.

"Kylie!" A voice yelled from behind Kylie. Kylie knew it was Niki. She didn't have to turn around to know that the voice coming towards her was her best friend. "Kylie come on. Don't do this. Make him rot in jail."

"Mommy!" Teagan cried again.

Kylie turned to glance at Niki, who's gun was already pointed at Zach. "You got him?" Kylie asked slowly making her way towards Teagan.

"Yeah," Niki nodded her head, as Kylie put her gun down and hurried towards her daughter.

"Hey," Kylie whispered, picking Teagan up in her arms. "It's Mommy. I'm right here, alright?"

"Okay," Teagan said, sniffling away her tears. She was safe now. Her Mommy wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Okay," Kylie said, standing up, and carrying Teagan through the back door of the abandoned building. An ambulance was already outside. The BAU were about to enter the building as Kylie walked out, and hurried towards the ambulance. "Okay baby, this might hurt," she said, slowly pulling the tape from Teagan's eyes.

When Teagan could see, she gave Kylie a smile, and jumped into her arms. "I love you Momma. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kylie asked, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"For going with him."

"Oh baby," Kylie cried, wiping a tear from her face. "Don't be sorry. This wasn't your fault."

Adam hurried towards Kylie and Teagan and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Teagan squeezing Kylie's neck. "Daddy," Teagan cried, letting go of Kylie, and jumping into Adam's arms.

"Hey baby," Adam whispered, kissing her cheek. "How are you? Are you okay?" "I'm okay," Teagan nodded her head. "I was scared! But now you and Mommy are here," she said, letting go of Adam. "Where is Kieran? Can we still go to the zoo?"

Kylie let out a laugh, and kissed the top of Teagan's head. "Glad to know you're okay," she giggled, squeezing Teagan. "We gotta go to the doctor's though. To make sure you're okay. And I need some Band-Aids."

"I know," Teagan nodded her head. "You're head is bleeding, Momma."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head, picking Teagan up. "Come on. I bet yah Uncle Mac will let us rid with the lights on!"

"Yay!" Teagan smiled, clapping her hands. "I hope so!"

* * *

Adam squeezed Kylie's hand, Teagan on one side of his lap, Kieran on the other as they sat in her hospital room. She'd gotten pretty beat up, and the doctors wanted to keep her over night to make sure she was alright since she was pregnant. She hadn't been keen on that idea. She wanted to be home with her family. The family that had almost just been taken from her.

Instead, Adam had decided they would have a sleep over in the hospital. He had gone home to pack clothes for everyone, and came back with both kids a smile on his face. Though the day had been a stressful one, Teagan was okay. And his wife would be okay. The bruises on her arms, the cuts in her mouth, and the one above her head were all to protect their daughter. And he loved her for going to extremes to keep Teagan save. Kylie would have given up her life for Teagan, and it had made her admire her even more.

"So?" Teagan asked, watch Kieran crawl out of Adam's lap and onto Kylie's bed. "Can I have a sister?"

Adam let out a laugh. "That's not how it works, baby."

"I know!" she said, pointing at Kieran. "He would be a girl if it worked like I want! But Uncle Donnie says if you want something for a really long time you get it. He got Auntie Niki. So I can get a sister. I wanted one of those for a long, long time. Since before Kieran."

"Where da baby?" Kieran asked, lifting up Kylie's shirt. "He dere?"

Kylie patted her stomach. "He's in my tummy."

"It's a girl!" Teagan protested, shaking her head. "Don't call her he! That's mean."

Adam let out a chuckle, and kissed Teagan's cheek. "What if you have a brother again?"

"I'll be mad!" Teagan pouted.

"At least you won't have to share your toys," Kylie giggled, pulling the night gown down again. "I had to share my toys with Auntie Sammie."

"Oh," Teagan shook her head. "Would I have to share my room? We only have mine and Kieran's rooms!"

"You would," Adam nodded his head.

"Oh, I want a brother," Teagan shook her head. "I want my room all to myself."

Kylie gave her a smile, and pulled Kieran up towards her. She set him besides her and allowed him to cuddled into her side, his eyes closing.

"Mommy, can I lay with you too?" Teagan asked.

"Of course," Kylie smiled, using her finger and twirling it in a circular motion, indicating for Teagan to walk around the bed. Teagan crawled from Adam's lap and hurried around the edge of the bed to crawl up besides Kylie. "Be careful now," Kylie whispered, pulling a stray wire away before Teagan could rip it. "Mommy's wires gotta stay in tact to make sure I get enough liquids in me for the baby."

Teagan nodded her head, and crawled into Kylie's side, her head resting on her chest, and her eyes closing.

"Where's my cuddling?" Adam asked, scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"We'll cuddle when I'm out of here," Kylie promised giving him a wink and a smile. "We have a lot to make up for," she mumbled, turning back towards Teagan and kissing the top of her head, and then kissing Kieran's.

"I love you," Adam mouthed causing Kylie to blow him a kiss, before her own eyes closed, and before he knew it, all four of them were knocked out, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Kylie pressed her head against Adam's chest and let out a sigh. "I miss us," she whispered, kissing his bare chest.

"Me too," Adam told her, smiling at the feel over he belly rub against him. "I'm glad we're not falling apart anymore. And as horrible as it is to say," he started, stroking her hair as he talked. "I think Teagan being kidnapped made us so much stronger."

"I agree," Kylie nodded her head, wiping a tear from her face.

"Baby, don't cry," Adam sighed, sitting up.

"I'm sorry," Kylie sniffled, wiping her eyes with both hands. "It's just. Everything has been so hectic. We haven't said we loved each other in such a long time. And then this pregnancy. It was so unwanted, and unplanned. And I just… And Teagan. I mean I know she's alright. But everything has just been so bad for us. All of the time. Something bad is always happening," she cried. "And nothing bad is happening right now. It kind of scares me. And Teagan, I can't take her to school! I can't bare letting them out of my sight anymore."

Adam pulled her head against his chest, and held her in his arms. "What happened was horrible," he agreed. "I know, it's hard to think that your parents should be the safest place for them to go, I know it's upsetting. But that doesn't mean they aren't trustworthy to be left with the kids. They love them, babe. And they are capable of watching Teagan and Kieran."

"I know they are," she cried. "I just can't leave them with anyone knowing I have people who want me to suffer."

"If those bastards didn't learn not to mess with your babies, yet," Adam laughed, pulling at her chin. "Well, they will. You can't protect them from everything. But if someone takes one of our kids again, well they don't stand a chance with you. And you know that."

Kylie wiped the tears for her face and blushed a bit. "I almost killed him," she said, turning her head towards the TV, though it wasn't on. "If Niki didn't walk in, he would have had a bullet in his head, not his leg."

"No one would have blamed you if you did."

"I know," she whispered.

"I would have," Adam said. "If it was someone from my past. Like my dad. I would have."

Kylie looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss. "I love you," she told him. She knew he would never have the balls to kill his father, but she also knew he was saying those to make her feel better. And it worked. Its one of the millions of reasons why she loved him.

"So," Adam said, glancing to her belly, a smile on his face. He'd been upset when he couldn't go to the doctor's appointment to know the sex of the baby, because Mac needed him to come in last minute. But Kylie had promised him it was fine.

"It's a boy," she smiled.

"Teagan won't be happy about that," he laughed, kissing the top of her head.

"No," Kylie shook her head, laughing. "She won't. Which is why you're telling her."

"What!" Adam exclaimed. "No I'm not!"

Kylie stood up from the bed, leaving the sheet behind, and headed for the shower, leaving Adam in aw of her naked body. "You are if you wanna shower with me!" she giggled, shutting the bathroom door.

"She always wins," Adam mumbled, rolling his eyes. He crawled out of their bed to join his wife.


End file.
